


The Free Sound

by SakuraHana



Category: Free!, some hibike!euphonium and owari no seraph characters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Fluff and Angst, M/M, bear with me plz, cast of free goes musical and graceful, gou is guard captain and on sabre line, haru and rei are on rifle line, kisumi is a trombone, makoto on bari sax, my first fic ever, nagisa is on clarinet, samezuka boys take drumline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraHana/pseuds/SakuraHana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin had his first day of band camp freshman year, he was mesmerized by a boy with a beautiful pair of blue eyes. He couldn't stop himself from glancing and getting nervous around him for 3 whole years. Now as a senior, it is his time to finally make a move. If only Haruka's feelings are mutual...</p><p>Join the Free cast (along with some from other shows) as they take on the wonderful world of marching band!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Free Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! My name is Bekka, and welcome to this fic! This is my very first one EVER! This is inspired from personal experiences as being a part of the marching band, and thought it would be cool to incorporate it with one of my fave shows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, but was unable to pry my eyes open. Once I managed to open my right eye since my left side was planted on my pillow, I read the message I sent to myself: “IT’S THE FIRST DAY” and replied with a small smile. Ahh, the day finally came, what I was looking forward to that summer, the very first day of band camp. I thought I could finally incorporate the music from my snare with the whole regiment. It would have be a nice change to see new faces and befriend some. I thought, _maybe if I get lucky, I could meet someone special. Who knows? I got four years of high school ahead of me. Anything can happen._

I lifted my legs with hips and thrusted off the bed to my feet. I checked my social media while standing to help me wake myself up. After I was caught up in last nights’ posts, I walked to the bathroom and took a good look of myself in the mirror. Ugh, I had bags underneath my eyes and then I saw _it._ I thought, _wait, WHAT?! A ZIT?! IN THE MIDDLE OF MY DAMN FOREHEAD?!_ Damnit, I felt like that day was already off to a bad start. I was probably over-exaggerating, but still. I I felt self-conscious and believed that everyone was going to look at that monster. After I brushed, washed, and sulked over my face, I put on a black tank top and grey basketball shorts with a red stripe on the side. I put my drumsticks and practice pad in my backpack so I didn't forget them. I deciphered whether or not I should put my hair up or not.

 

I thought, _nah, maybe later, when I’m in my_ zone.

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to be greeted by my mom and little sister Gou waiting for me at the kitchen table. There was already a plate of a veggie and ham omelet with toast and milk on my preferred spot.

“Good morning!”, both of them exclaimed.

“Mornin’,” I replied, one hand on the back of my neck and one in my pocket.

“Aww Rin, are you excited that today is finally the day?” Gou asked. Hell yeah I was! I didn't want her seeing me gush and glee over my enthusiasm though. Instead, I tried to play a cool facade and act like it was no big deal when it really was.

“Yeah, I guess. Get to play with the whole band now,” I said with an unenthusiastic tone while sitting down.

“Come on Rin, we know you’re a lot more excited than that. You’ve been talking about it all week!” Mom stated while she nudged my elbow. Why does mom always have to embarrass me?

“Ugh okay fine, yes, I am excited. It'll be cool meeting new people and play with everyone i suppose.”

“Ah, see? I hope you have fun today. It will be one to remember. Just try not to act dramatic or get too frustrated like you do sometimes, alright?”

I snickered and replied, “I know, I know, thanks mom.”

……..

I finished having breakfast then got ready to leave. Gou suddenly hugged me and said, “Good luck Rin! Have a good first day of camp!”

I return the hug and reply, “Thanks Gou. I’ll tell you how it goes.”

…………

When I finally arrived to the band hall, I became surrounded by a plethora of teenagers. They were all reading their music with huge water jugs by their sides. There were already cliques forming, and there was pleasant chatter all over. I tried to find Sousuke, who texted me earlier that he was already here, but I couldn't seem to find him.

"RIN! OVER HERE!"

Ah, there was Sousuke with a few others. I smiled and walked with confidence.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed with my right hand raised up high in the air, but then out of nowhere, I was greeted with a harsh push against my left shoulder. I thought, _woah, what just happened?_ I finally realized when I look to my left side.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was-"

In that moment, time suddenly stopped.

I became lost in an infinite depth of rich, prepossessing, crystal clear of a blue.

It was a blue that I’ve never encountered before. Yeah okay, there are times where I saw extremely nice hues of different colors, but this specific blue that laid upon this person’s eyes, took my breath away.

Who could possibly obtain those phenomenal eyes?

When I captured a good look of who might possess them, my eyes widened and time continued at a halt. I couldn’t breath and gaped my mouth.

_Holy shit, he’s beautiful._

I came back to my senses when he raised his eyebrows at me. I saw his expression quickly go from anger to shock to confusion then back to anger from the time we bumped. His eyebrows subtly scrunched together and looked down to the ground.

“Whatever. Watch where you’re going next time,” he replied, with a cold and agitated tone.

If his voice wasn’t any more ~~sexy~~ beautiful, I would have given him a comeback and scoffed off.

But nooooo, my feet and face were planted the way they were previously. It was difficult to move or speak. It was like all the air got sucked out in the atmosphere and gravity made me immobile from my head to my feet. I then suddenly realized that I eventually had to give the guy room to walk, so I brought my head down and shuffled my feet out of the guy’s way.

“S-s-sorry,” I said in a quiet tone but enough for the boy to hear me barely.

I walked away with my head slightly down and hands in pockets.

_Holy fuck that boy was the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen who in the name is he? His face is so pretty, his hair looks extremely soft and a lovely shade of black. His eyes…his eyes… I can’t even describe how incredible they are. No other word can, really. I wonder-_

“...Rin?”

I looked up and Sousuke was in front of me. He looked concerned with a bit of apprehensiveness in his expression.

“Yeah, what’s up?” I asked with a _nothinghappenedsoactnormal_ look.

“Uhh, nothing, it’s just that at one point you look excited to come over here and then you run into this guy and your face looked speechless... and now you walk over here with your head down like you’re contemplating something?”

Okay, that was not just “nothing”. He analyzed and evaluated the scene perfectly. Sousuke knew what was up.

I gave him a face of retaliation and started to blush uncontrollably.

“N-NO! I'm just tired and the thing and j-just blanked out from the impact on my shoulder!” I counter-argued.

“Haha, of course Rin, I know that look you gave him when you first saw his face. You had the ‘love at first sight’ expression.”

WHA-

“HU-HUUUUHH? NO! I DID _NOT_ HAVE THAT LOOK ON MY FACE! I was just surprised that I wasn’t scanning my surroundings enough!” I retorted to try to get my ass covered without Sousuke realizing that I froze in utter bliss.

After what I whispered-yelled, Sousuke crept up a sly smirk. “Mmhmm, sure Rin. Let me know when you’re ready to gush about him. I’ll be all ears.”

Ugh, why does HE have to know me so well? My mom and sister were enough to really know my personality. That’s what I get for having him as a best friend. Okay, fine, It’s great that he realizes this. It’s not like I’ll plan on being in-denial forever about the _wonderfulamazingbeautiful_ boy I just laid eyes upon. So with that thought, I finally reeled in and confessed.

“Oookkaaayyy, you’re right. He’s fucking gorgeous. With his face and hair and oh my God those eyes-”

“Don’t get to worked up now. The band room just opened,” Sousuke replies with his finger pointing to the door. He attempted to calm me down enough to not make a fool out of myself. Way to go, me, for losing my cool at something that doesn't have to do with drumming. I looked at the swarming kids easing into the band room and grabbed my belongings to set them down by the rest of the drumline with Sousuke. I even tried to look around the room for the beauty, but it was impossible with everyone making a ruckus.

With all the chattering that surrounded the atmosphere, I barely listened to the band director trying to get everyone to settle down and be quiet. With that, people hushed and shushed each other, until it was quiet enough for the director to begin.

He looked around the room with a gentle smile, then began.

“Hello everyone, I’m Mr. Taki for anyone who hasn’t officially met me yet, and welcome to the first day of band camp!”

The room filled with applause, and excitement for the new year. Taki continued talking after it died down. “Before I go any further, I would like to take roll, so please say here when you hear your name.”

We all await for our names to be called but then I suddenly realized…

I can finally figure out his name! What is his name?! What is his name what is his-

“Haruka Nanase?”

“Here.” The mystery boy replied.

Haruka. Haruka...Nanase. Haru…? Heh, it sounds girly like mine, but nonetheless pretty nice…

I continued to test and evaluate his name in my head when I came across a shade of blue.

FUCK I GOT CAUGHT-

I gasped as I saw Haruka looking at me. I then remember that while I was repeating his name, I stared off into space, but didn’t realize I was technically staring at Haruka without realizing. I came to my senses and was greeted with that similar shocked look from earlier. It also didn’t help that I was so caught up in the moment that I didn’t hear Mr. Taki calling my name.

“Rin Matsuoka?....Rin Matsuoka?...Rin..?”

Sousuke hit my left tricep with this right elbow and then my senses came back together.

“H-here!!” I exclaimed with an embarrassed tone and flustered face.

“Mr. Matsuoka, make sure you’re paying attention next time,” Taki retorted with a calm yet firm tone. I nodded my head and looked back to Haruka. What I saw made me almost lose my shit in giddiness and embarrassment.

Haru had a small smile and crinkled his eyes as if he was laughing what just happened in his head. I widen my eyes, look down and my whole face flushed.

It was going to be a looong day.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, well, thank you for reading this! I've always been wanting to write and use this specific AU for a long while. I finally had the guts to do so and viola! This will be a pretty interesting journey for Rin and Haru, emotionally, physically, and romantically. Thank you guys again! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
